


〔杏夏〕喧杂的夜

by inmints



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmints/pseuds/inmints





	〔杏夏〕喧杂的夜

台风还没登陆，窗户却已经变得不安分了。

以往的夜晚要是得迎接超强台风，齐藤总是与家人一起度过的。忙于工作的父亲和两名哥哥会在入夜前就回到家中，一家人便聚在餐桌旁吃晚饭看新闻，顺手安顿好大大小小的宠物。

这恐怕是第一次在东京迎接发布了避难指示的台风夜。为方便工作，两名埼玉人选择了在东京开始同居生活。这还是第一次与情人一同共度台风夜。对伊波而言也是如此。

她们久违地在这天面对面坐在客厅里吃上了晚饭。平时是忙人，这回两人的行程都因台风受到影响，于是拜台风所赐拥有了共同休息时间的她们几乎同时回到了公寓中，赶在雨势加大前布置完了防灾措施并储备好了物资。

依伊波的说法，伊波家总由伊波和父亲负责门窗检查，对过去全副交由哥哥们解决的齐藤而言，亲手给窗户贴上养生胶带反倒是次新鲜体验。

碰上踮起脚也够不着的地方，齐藤就仰头伸直手，翘着腿绷紧身子。要是伊波企图接过她手中的胶带，她会发出表达抗议的惨叫，一直到手臂发酸脚尖作疼才撇撇嘴，老实承认应当换人。

贴完胶带的伊波扭头看见齐藤还是不大愉快，便拉住窗帘，靠过去跟她接吻。伊波的思维方式十分纯粹，吵架和好可以依靠接吻，安慰人也行。这套办法对齐藤确实管用，没有一次她能在被吻了过后仍能维持冷脸，哪怕出于害羞也会把温度表现在脸上。

「你也太喜欢亲别人了。」  
「我哪有，说到底能和我亲亲的对象也就朱夏前辈而已。」  
「明明吻技很差。」  
「喂！」

对于之所以齐藤会提不起精神的理由，伊波倒多少也能把握。心心念念的、出道后举办的第一场个人live由于气候不得不延期，不管怎么说都像被泼了盆冷水。

所以在准备晚饭的时候，伊波特意扯着嗓子说了句要做芝士汉堡肉。齐藤闻声立马露出一个笑，倒不是因为感到高兴——自音乐剧开演以来，伊波的嗓音在不知不觉间变得格外低沉，一旦提高音调大声说话就会出现怪声，齐藤被她沙哑的怪声逗笑了。

「笑个屁啦。」

于是伊波又压低声，埋头剁起了肉馅。

相比较Aqours活动需要用到的角色声线而言，保持接近本音的低声其实要轻松得多。无论如何都会被对方盖过音量的齐藤评价她的这款声音很有安全感，实际嘴角已经稍稍收起，她背对着伊波耳根泛红，总不能直截了当告诉她说，每次你压我身上时音色都是如此。

对食物抱有敬意的伊波不会在吃饭期间看手机，她正打算询问齐藤有关台风的报道，尖锐的警报声便冲出了手机：四级警戒，避难劝告。

「吓死人了……调小点声啊。」

双手捂住胸口的齐藤教导机械白痴应当先设置一下警报音量，她可不希望半夜被硬生生拽醒。而伊波只是划着手机屏幕对她笑，我们住在三楼以上，用不着避难真好。

说是九点左右台风会登陆东京。

一同清理完餐具后，伊波便小跑去了阳台窗户附近，她急不可耐地拉开窗帘观察街道，还招呼齐藤说快看快看，居然一个人都没。

……谁还敢上街啊。拿这份孩子气无可奈何的齐藤顺着她靠了过去，望见街道后却也露出了惊讶的表情。像是不曾有人过往，连车辆都无影无踪、仅留下路灯闪烁的街道一下子变得陌生了许多。

她情不自禁挽住了伊波的手臂，点点头，还挺可怕的。

伊波回握住齐藤的手，仍旧亢奋地对她说好像游戏世界。

这时狂风鸣泣似的拍打着路面呼啸而过，窗户一阵阵地抖，没法心平气和继续待在窗边的齐藤赶忙拉上了窗帘，牵着伊波就往沙发方向走。

她对她说，有点冷。

注意到齐藤正微微打颤的伊波搂了把她的腰身，笑着回答要不先泡个热水澡。

齐藤不点头，反而把伊波的手抓得更紧了：

快温暖我。

齐藤的视线已经垂向了地面，她知道如何说出隐含邀请的句子能够让伊波的兴致来得更快。

而伊波总会在她说完第一句后就中计，她伸手搭在齐藤的腰上，使点劲让齐藤压向自己，当齐藤不得不靠在自己胸前时抬起另一条手，她拢起手指捋了捋齐藤的刘海。

齐藤便仰起头，在不足十公分的距离下朝伊波露出一个笑。她很满意伊波能读懂信号，脸颊却已经开始发烧，分不清是因为对说出口的话语感到害羞还是由于凑太近体温升高。

大概是伊波先闭上眼环住了齐藤的身体，齐藤才搂住她的脖颈，把嘴唇压上前去跟她接起了更为热情的吻。住在一起的日子不乏亲密接触，相较于做爱本身而言，齐藤却更喜欢接吻一点。

她的伊波杏树会在她们接吻的时候展现出少有的粗暴一面。伊波总搂着她，偶尔还会打开五指，将手指插到她颈后的头发中，从脖颈捋至后脑，一边按住她的身子一边吻她嘴唇。

她喜欢伊波尝试占有自己的模样。

齐藤的体力很好，一场演唱会下来依旧游刃有余，在肺活量方面却是伊波要更胜一筹。因而往往是齐藤先一步开始缺氧，她把手搭在伊波的肩上，等脚跟落地再轻轻推离对方。意会过来的伊波便松开她的后脑，双手重新靠向她的腰侧，环住她的腰身并抵着她的额头笑。

在齐藤对笑容做出回应前，伊波就已经伸手摩挲起了她的耳垂，一面摩一面靠近，不久托着她的脸颊再次与她唇贴唇。

窗外的动静更大了。

风在街道上发出怪叫，对台风感到心烦意乱的齐藤却是在伊波的体温中平静了下来。她紧贴伊波的身体，当伊波顺着她的脊背把手伸入她的裤中时禁不住开始轻哼。

伊波的手指正在她腿根附近搓揉，她那因为接吻已经起了生理反应的私处为此变得越发敏感。她尝试脱去长裤，将裤腰拉扯下些许便再次由于缺氧不得不别过脸。伊波吻了吻她的脖颈，一分离瞥见她的裤子脱落在地，随即拨弄着她的发丝对她说，去里面吧。

一走进卧室，伊波就开了灯。不大满意她这一做法的齐藤折回身来按住了她的手背，正打算把灯重新熄灭，伊波却抓住她的手腕咧开嘴拖着长音说：不～要。

只瞪了对方一眼，齐藤又立马没了辙，一同她笑了笑。

她们听着风声紧贴墙壁重新开始接吻。

后背抵墙，将齐藤揽在身前的伊波细细吮咬着对方的嘴唇。她一边吻一边腾出一条手臂，把手指搁在齐藤的尾椎上，当齐藤情不自禁绷紧了身子并拢了双腿，她的手指便探进她的内裤，从臀部摩挲至腿根而后爬向私处，她磨蹭起了她的阴部。

齐藤的双手仍挂在伊波的肩上，她的腰肢正因为情欲微微晃动，伊波的手指令快意在她身上有规律地奔走，她禁不住踮起脚尖配合着奔走的节奏一下一下扭动。伊波总在这时候一改强硬的性子变得格外谨慎，因而齐藤总是需要轻轻开口煽动对方。

她一手抱住她，一手把她的内裤拉扯至膝盖，爱液随即顺着齐藤的大腿下滑，伊波在她的催促下挪动沾满爱液的手指重新顶回私处，直直地插了进去。

齐藤极少在人前打开心扉，每当与伊波凭肌肤交流感情时，却常常在她们的身体连接到一块后露出脆弱的表情。她离开伊波的嘴唇伏在伊波的肩上，尽管有意克制住了娇声而呼吸却越发急促，直到手指的抽送速度骤然加快才情不自禁扬起下巴哼出了声，下一刻却是垂下头紧贴伊波的胸口，她不希望被认为是个怯弱的女生。

手指被内壁挤压着，伊波的身体正同样发热。她喜欢几乎不在人前示弱的齐藤，像是需要大哭一场的时候独自把脑袋蒙进被窝里，那种时刻她会识趣地等待在门外，一直到齐藤打开门笑着问她你干嘛啦，她才靠过去拥住她对她说一切都会没事的。

所以面对忍耐娇声的齐藤，伊波也并不挑逗她迫使她抛弃羞耻，她只是边顶弄她的肉壁边抚摸起她的后背，低语了一句我会继续看着悠酱的。

这句话像一道魔法，使得齐藤再也无法自控似的搂紧了伊波的脖颈。她的腰身随抽插扭动得越发剧烈，臀部也不自觉抬高了些，爱欲之下她伏在伊波胸前试图吐露心情，一张嘴却止不住地开始娇吟，最终快意从尾椎蹿往全身，她在达到高潮时说出了一句好喜欢你。

高潮过后，忽地软了腿的齐藤险些跪倒在地。抽离手指的伊波扶住她的腰身，帮她把内裤脱至脚跟，然后抱起她走往床旁。

一坐上床，齐藤就扯平嘴角做出副平静的表情，轻描淡写地说了句风好吵。

伊波则并不指出她的眼角挂有泪花，她轻轻分开她的双膝，俯身架起她的大腿，在靠近她爱液未干的私处前应了句不过挺暖。

距台风离开还有很长时间。


End file.
